Sinfonía en medio de la noche
by 6- Adelheid -9
Summary: El hombre es un ser incompleto que vive en la búsqueda de esa otra parte faltante de sí mismo. Siempre anhelantes de lo que no tenemos e indiferentes de lo que sí tenemos..., pero, ¿cómo buscar algo cuando no sabes qué es lo que te hace falta?
1. Prólogo

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Gravitation son propiedad de Maki Murakami y los uso sin fines de lucro._

--------

-

**PRÓLOGO**

**-**

**-**

Divisaba la luna a lo lejos, la cual se mostraba triunfante y misteriosa entre las nubes grisáceas de esa noche fresca, imponiendo su tan conocida serenidad, propagando esa belleza, la belleza que es robada cuando el sol se esconde entre tonos rojizos y anaranjados.

La luz de la presente ladrona, alumbraba los alrededores en forma mortecina, como el iluminar de una vela, pero al mismo tiempo parecía tan luminosa que caía en la contradicción. Esa pequeña luz robada, y el astro en que las noches se adueña de ella, se reflejaban en unos preciosos ojos, a los cuales esta escena resaltaba de forma maravillosa, haciéndolos parecer, si aun era posible, casi irreales.

Aquellos ojos se cerraron por un momento, mientras se despedía un suspiro profundo y cansado, para después volverse ha abrir y observar otra vez la luna, con la misma mirada con la cual la observaba desde hace tiempo, con esa mirada triste y derrotada, llena de un hilo tan fino de esperanza que, si llegase a romperse, significaría la locura del portador.

--------

_**Las gotas de lluvia que habían caído, de repente ascendieron de nuevo hasta el cielo, creando una imagen espectacular ante los ojos de la pequeña Elisa cerrando estos por un momento, mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro, sintiendo como se mojaban sus ropas **_

_**Abrió sus hermosos ojos lentamente, percibió como su pecho se inflamaba por algo desconocido, pero aun se sentía como...**_

--------

Suspiró una segunda vez, reprimiendo sentimientos guardadas en su interior, que le punzaban como aguja en la garganta, en los ojos, en la boca, pero aun más dolorosamente, en el corazón.

Sus ojos enfocados aun en la luna, comenzaron a soltar dulces lagrimas, y aquel hilo de esperanza se rompió en ese momento trágico y su portador se sumergió en la locura, soltando un gemido ahogado, cerrando los ojos, tapándose la boca con la mano y ahogándose en lagrimas.

--------

_**El sol iluminaba sus rubios cabellos y su piel de un blanco níveo, sus mejillas rosadas le daban una apariencia y aire inocente, pero sus hermosos ojos, discutidos entre el azul y el gris, parecían no reír, aunque su mirada fuese dulce. **_

_**Solo los mas observadores podían sentir el dejo de melancolía en ellos. esa era la belleza de la pequeña Elisa, aquella que un día de luna, nació de un lago, y repentinamente perdió su objeto más preciado, el cual le hurtó el recuerdo de saber que robó...**_

--------

Se cubrió los ojos con ambas manos, y las lagrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas

¿De que servia sufrir?, ¿De que servia llorar? No hay atrás, no se puede regresar el tiempo. -. Pensaba en un mar de sentimientos. Y de sus labios salieron las palabras:

-Ya no más

Lanzó otro gemido, ligeramente más estruendoso que el anterior, sus ojos, ahora rojizos por el llanto, miraron a un lado, mientras que parado, en donde estaba, en ese balcón de cortinas transparentes, se quito las vendas que cubrían su cuerpo, dejando ver heridas antes hechas por un acto violento.

Sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón negro, un objeto pequeño, deslizando hacia arriba el metal de su interior

Había un brillo en su punta, por efectos de luz, que lo llamaba para continuar.

Golpes se escuchaban a lo lejos, el sonido de una mano golpeando la puerta, esperando una respuesta.

Tomó el objeto, aun en lagrimas, sus piernas débiles por el dolor y las heridas, ya no pudieron sostenerse, y callo al suelo con la cabeza baja, tomo el objeto con mano temblorosa y alzo ligeramente las mangas de su saco negro junto con la camisa blanca, busco el punto que diera el gran _finale_ al concierto en el claro de luna.

Los golpes se hacían mas fuertes, ahora forcejeando por abrir, y una voz lo llamaba a lo lejos, entre gritos de enojo y desesperación confusos.

No escuchaba la voz, se concentraba solo en su bello _finale_, se enterró la punta del objeto en la muñeca, y sintió el dolor hormigueando en esa parte de él. Lo apretó con más fuerza casi lo lograba, estaba cerca.

--------

_**-Caminemos juntos, yo en el suelo frío y tu sobre mi hombro - dijo Elisa al cuervo, mirándolo profundamente **_

_**-¿Por qué?-. Fue lo único que escapo de su pico.**_

_**-¿Tú acaso eres lo que busco, mi objeto mas preciando? - Preguntó lentamente, ignorando la anterior pregunta del cuervo.**_

_**-¿Por qué? - Le volvió a decir el cuervo, pareciendo ser lo único que sabia decir.**_

_**Elisa miró al ave, con algo de confusión, el cuervo no quería responder a sus preguntas. Pensativa se dio cuanta que debía primero responder a la primera pregunta, con la respuesta, respondería las dos, volvió su vista hacia arriba, en el árbol, donde el cuervo de un negro sepulcral la miraba con curiosidad.**_

_**-Por que tu también olvidaste algo.**_

_**-Por lo tanto - dijo el cuervo ladeando la cabeza ligeramente a la izquierda.**_

_**-Eres igual que yo - dijo Elisa -, incompleto.**_

_**-No soy tu objeto mas preciado - el cuervo hizo una pausa, observando con atención la expresión de Elisa - pero estaré a tu lado, tú caminando por el suelo frío, y yo en tu pequeño hombro, ya que olvide como volar...**_

--------

Logro cortar lo que deseaba, el liquido vital comenzaba a correr, manchando a su paso sus ropas obscuras, y escapando ligeras gotas hacía el piso de madera, creando una imagen lastimera, mientras seguía llorando dolorosamente.

Sentía como su vida se extinguía entre cada suspiro que daba, cada respiración entre cortada por el correr desbocado de su corazón, cada lagrima que al caer se diluía con la sangre

Los golpes no cesaban, ahora eran más fuertes, si seguía así se rompería la mano por la presión.

Y la misma voz que anteriormente lo había llamado, a lo largo de su acto macabro, no se había detenido, gritando una y otra vez.

-¡TU NO TIENES LA CULPA!ES DOLOROSO, LO SÉ, ¿PERO ESA ES LA DESPEDIDA QUE QUIERES?

Abrió los ojos de golpe, cada palabra retumbaba en su cabeza.

"¿Que importa?, Lo hecho ya hecho esta", pensaba con ira, negándose a creer en esas palabras que le sonaban estúpidas.

Como respuesta enterró la punta aun más profundo. Su esperado _finale_ ya estaba cerca, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

El rojo brotó con mas agresividad y sus ojos se enfocaron a las vendas que anteriormente se había quitado, dejando al descubierto heridas que el no se había hecho. Al recordar el motivo de estas, soltó un hipido y dijo:

-Ya no más.

Con un golpe, concentro sus fuerzas en la puerta, entrando alterado.

Atropelló los muebles que habían forzado la puerta, rompiendo una hermosa muñeca de porcelana y una lampara de hongo de vidrio florentino.

Se detuvo en seco, llevándose una mano a la boca y abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos horrorizado ante la escena, sintió un nudo en la garganta.

Logro reaccionar después de un lapso, impulsado por su amor fraternal.

Dio pasos apresurados, se hinco a su altura y lo abrazo en su convalecencia, su protegido escondió su cara en el hueco de su hombro, en sus oídos podía sentir su respiración errática, y la sangre caliente que emanaba de él, manchando su traje de un negro perfecto. La locura parecía vencer.

El pequeño se desvaneció en sus brazos, y el que lo detuvo en su perdición, empezó a llorar, mientras aspirara el olor del pequeño, el olor a muerte, toda la mansión olía a muerte.

cerro los ojos con fuerza abrazando celosamente al suicida, lanzando un alarido acompañado por lagrimas, que llego a cada rincón de la mansión, su voz se quebró al momento de decir en susurros:

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué?

-Ya... ya no más.

-

-

°---°---°

**Notas.**

Este es mi primer fic, espero que allá sido de su agrado, espero sus comentarios, me serían de mucha ayuda.

No especifiqué al personaje que sufre, por que me encanta la intriga. Así que no se pierdan el capitulo uno.

En cuanto a los pequeños párrafos que están en este fic, pertenecen a un cuento, que están escrito de forma desordenada y no tienen concordancia, ya que le dan el toque de confusión al prologo que quería transmitir.

Este cuento ya lo había escrito antes pero aun esta incompleto, préstenle atención por que tiene que ver mucho con la historia y seguramente seguirá apareciendo y tenga más sentido

Gracias por su tiempo, y espero sus reviews para mejorar.

Se despide, Adelheid


	2. Capítulo 1: El paseante solitario

**-**

**-**

**CAPÍTULO I: EL PASEANTE SOLITARIO.**

**-**

**-**

**-------------**

_**Elisa y los demás Salieron del pueblo de los cinco caprichos. Cansada por las revelaciones del lugar, lanzo un bufido, mientras acariciaba con la mano derecha, la pequeña cabeza del cuervo que estaba en su hombro. El cuervo gustoso alzo más su cabeza para que Elisa pudiera acariciarlo mejor.**_

_**-¿El amor es un capricho? -. Preguntó Elisa en voz baja, mas para sí misma, que para los demás.**_

_**Niko, sin voltear y con paso cadencioso, se puso el dedo índice de madera de pino, en sus labios tallados, haciendo sonidos con la garganta y entrecerrando los ojos, pensativo.**_

_**-No creo que sea un capricho - Dijo - los humanos lo hacen parecer o aveces creen que lo es, suelen confundir las cosas, y convierten lo bueno en malo, mírame a mi, soy un capricho del hombre, una marioneta creada con el fin de entretener, ya que para ellos nada es suficiente...**_

**-------------**

Un joven caminaba con pasos rápidos entre las calles mojadas de Innsbruck. Una ciudad austríaca, situada a orillas del río Inn, junto a la frontera con Alemania.

Los mares de gente, pasaban ajetreadas para apresurarse a sus destinos, después de resguardarse de la lluvia que estaba cayendo. Donde muchos de ellos, lo empujaban a su paso y chocaban bruscamente en su hombro.

No sabía por que se había bajado de la limosina, ahora que estaba mojado de pies a cabeza, echando a perder su elegante traje color gris oscuro.

No le hizo caso a su "fiel" chofer Baltasar, cuando le dijo que podía entrar en su lugar a la pequeña tienda de regalos artesanales, ya que estaba lloviendo, o cuando le dijo que había tiendas mucho mejores y de mas categoría, dignas de alguien como él.

El joven ya había abierto la puerta de la limosina y tenia un pie afuera, cuando volteo para verlo con mirada inquisitiva por el comentario hecho. Baltasar intimidado, bajo por un instante la cabeza apenado, concentrando de nuevo su mirada al frente, dispuesto a esperar.

Pero la verdad su traje no le importaba, aunque él estuviera mojado de pies a cabeza, por que cuando lo vio en el aparador de esa tienda de nombre _"__Der abgrund__",_ no pudo contenerse, era perfecto.

La figura de un unicornio parado en sus patas delanteras, entre pequeñas olas del mar, cuidadosamente tallado en vidrio, recalcando perfectamente las complicadas articulaciones del fantástico animal, y como toque final, se encontraba estático en un simple pedestal de madera barnizada, que aunque modesta le daba un toque elegante. En verdad una figura exquisita.

El joven entró a la pequeña tienda, empapado, sonó una pequeña campanilla que estaba colgada en la entrada de esta.

Despejando esos pensamientos, observo el pequeño lugar, era acogedor y hogareño, tenia un estilo meramente rústico, el suelo era de madera al igual que los estantes y las paredes tenia espejos grandes que la ocupaban toda. Soltó una pequeña risita, cuando este lugar le hizo recordar las dulcerías de Londres, cuando era niño, y sus padres por negocios lo llevaron ahí, el solo se la pasaba en las dulcerías en compañía de tía Constance.

Se dirigió hacia él una señora de edad madura de cabellos rubios sujetados por una cola de caballo. Ella le sonrió con cordialidad, entrecerrando sus ojos de color café, haciendo notar mas las pequeñas arrugas que se ganan con la edad, por la ligera fuerza de su sonrisa.

Vestía una playera de cuello de tortuga color rojo y un pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro, y zapatillas de gamuza del mismo color.

-¿Puedo ayudarlo? - Pregunto la mujer de forma servicial acercándose a él. -. Puede preguntar si así lo desea.

-Muchas gracias, - Dijo el joven dirigiéndole una pequeña sonrisa -. ¿Me podría enseñar la fugara del unicornio que esta en el aparador, por favor?.

La señora abrió sus ojos ligeramente y borro la sonrisa de sus labios, en ella apareció un dejo de vergüenza. Que percibió el joven sin esfuerzos.

-Por favor, discúlpeme - dijo la señora apenada -. Pero no le puedo dar esa figura, ya esta apartada. No se como es que todavía esta en el mostrador, le dije a Noriko que la retirara, lo siento

-No se preocupe - Dijo él, algo desanimado, pero aun sonriéndole a la señora para no hacerla sentir mal.

-Pero si quiere puede escoger otra cosa de su agrado - Dijo con otra sonrisa servicial -. Yo lo esperare aquí.

-Sí, muchas gracias -. Dijo sencillamente el chico.

El joven dio media vuelta y camino hacia los estantes, y miro cada objeto de forma curiosa. Peluches, cajas musicales, figuras de todo tipo de porcelana, vidrio, barro, arcilla etcétera, pero aun ningún objeto le llamaba tanto la atención como aquella figura del unicornio.

-¿Quién habrá sido el maldito que aparto esa figura? -. Dijo en un susurro y con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido, a la vez que observaba un cascanueces.

De pronto, algo le inquieto, se sentía vigilado. Pero no era como cuando una persona se siente, al ser observada por otra. Normalmente solo se le sonríe a esa persona y te apartas rápidamente, o en otros casos entablas una conversación con él o ella. Pero esto sensación era diferente, ya que empezó a sentir como su piel se erizaba.

Miro hacia la figura al lado del cascanueces, era la representación humana de Horus, con su cabeza de águila y cuerpo de hombre, todo el cuerpo era negro, y solo su faldin y su cabeza eran doradas. Lo miró, para evitar voltear por temor a encontrase con su acosador.

La curiosidad lo venció y decidió voltear, así que lo hizo lentamente, no había nadie, pero la sensación no desaparecía. Miro hacia arriba, alzando lentamente su cabeza, y enfoco su mirada hasta el ultimo peldaño del estante, que alcanzaba casi el techo.

Abrió con sorpresa los ojos, y puso la palma de su mano derecha en el peldaño del estante que tenia al lado, para no caerse de la escalofriante impresión.

Era una hermosa muñeca de porcelana, de aspecto infantil, pero tétrico, ya que era tan a semejanza de una niña real, que llegaba a ser nauseabundo.

El joven, miró aun sorprendido aquella presencia, su piel era de un hermoso color blanco, poseía sonrosadas mejillas, labios finos de un color rosa pálido, sus ojos eran de un azul marino, con cabellos castaños con un leve toque de rojizo que llegaba casi a sus rodillas por calculo, por que esta se encontraba sentada, y su pequeño vestido era color negro, con encajes en su pecho, al final del vestido y en sus mangas.

Casi por el cuello, arriba de los encajes, tenia un moño enorme del mismo color y en su centro un camafeo, en su cabeza un sombrero en que sobresalía como una cofia, y se amarraba por la barbilla con dos finos listones negros que estaban en los extremos del sombrerito. Sus zapatillas también eran negras, con un tacón un poco alto, para una niña de la época que se quería transmitir.

En general, estaba vistosamente ataviada, su vestido era hermoso, y minuciosamente hecho, parecido a los vestidos, de los años ochenta del siglo XIX, donde apenas comenzaba la revolución industrial.

El muchacho despego la mirada de esa muñeca y acerco su mano a su frente, dándose un leve masaje en sus frontales, para luego volver a mirar a la muñeca.

Es tan real, es tanto como ella - penso el muchacho aun asombrado.

Un recuerdo triste llegó a su cabeza, y la culpabilidad empezó a emerger de él. Aun que quisiera no podía despegar sus ojos de la muñeca, que lo miraba con esa inocencia macabra. A pesar de su fantástica elaboración, su rostro era inexpresivo, en sus labios no había sonrisa, sus cejas pintadas no mostraban ninguna emoción, y sus ojos azules tenían un dejo de melancolía y soledad.

-Disculpe señor, se encuentra bien.

El joven se sobresalto, bajo la vista rápidamente y miro aun lado, observando a la dueña del lugar, que lo miraba extrañada.

-Si me siento bien - dijo reponiéndose y quitando la mano del peldaño que estaba en el estante - creo que tengo hambre -. Dijo, soltando una débil sonrisa.

-Debería ir a comer algo - Dijo la señora algo preocupada -. No es bueno, usted es muy joven y puede sufrir un desmayo. Por aquí hay lugares muy bonitos, por ejemplo esta...

La señora se vio interrumpida ya que la puerta se abrió bruscamente y sonó la campanilla que estaba arriba de esta.

-¡MAMÁ!, ¡YA LLEGUÉ!.

Una joven entro con una mochila negra en el hombro, llena de curiosos parches y un llavero en su cierre, con la forma de una calavera caricaturesca con una gran sonrisa picara. Dejo su sombrilla húmeda en el recibidor y se dirigió hacia ellos con una gran sonrisa

Su cabello era de color lila peinado por dos colitas rizadas, sujetadas por donas negras.

Vestía con una blusa roja sangre, con una calavera negra que ocupaba toda la parte de su pecho, las mangas de su blusa tenia rayas con un patrón de primero blanco y después negro, su minifalda era estilo escocés con tablones y unas cadenas a su costado izquierdo, sus calcetas le llegaban hasta los muslos y también eran a rayas, tenia zapatos de piel de color negro, de corte escolar, con un tacón grueso y de largo unos cinco centímetros.

Sus ojos azules marino estaban delineados de negro, las mejillas tenían un discreto colorete, sus labios estaban pintados en un rojo intenso y las uñas lucían un barniz negro.

Su cuerpo era delineado peligrosamente por lo ajustado de su ropa, dejando ver el cuerpo de una joven bien cuidada.

La chica acelero un poco su paso, hasta que llego al lado izquierdo de su madre, estaba algo mojada y daba ligeros temblores por el frío. Miro al chico de pies a cabeza y no evito sonrojarse.

-¡Ah! Noriko - Exclamo dulcemente la señora -. Me alegra que llegaras. Me estaba preocupando

-No es para tanto, madre -. Dijo la chica sonriendo, dejando de ver al chico.

El joven miro a la chica al igual que ella, de pies a cabeza, y no pudo contener un bufido de diversión formando una sonrisa, su ropa era muy llamativa un tanto extravagante. Pero borró disimuladamente su sonrisa el recordar su objetivo principal.

-Disculpen - interrumpió la escena -. Espero que tengan un buen día, me retiro.

-¿No le intereso alguna otra cosa de la tienda, señor? -. Le pregunto la señora.

-Su tienda, tiene cosas muy bonitas - explico -. Pero, tengo algo deprisa, vendré en otra ocasión.

Dio unos cuantos pasos, pero una mano tímida lo cogió del antebrazo para detenerlo.

-¡Oye!, ¿No quieres secarte? Estas todo mojado - dijo ella.

-¡Oh, dios!, Lo siento, señor - dijo la señora alarmada -. No me percate, suelo ser muy despistada.

-No se preocupen, no es para tanto, con su permiso.

Salió de la tienda, sintiéndose tonto, de seguro cuando regresara al auto, Baltasar se burlaría de él, por retornar con las manos vacías. Con esta idea, siguió caminando, debajo de la lluvia que no se detenía.

-¡HEY!, DETENTE -. Le grito una voz femenina a lo lejos.

Se detuvo, y se giro. La jovencita de la tienda venia corriendo tras él, de nuevo con su mochila en el hombro, resguardada con un curioso paraguas rojo con corazones negros y en su otra mano tenia una sombrilla cerrada, aparentemente, de color negro.

-¿Qué pasa? -. Dijo él.

-Toma -. Dijo ella, estendiendole la sombrilla -. Es para ti, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

-No te molestes, la lluvia no hace...

-¡Tómalo!, y deja de ser tan remilgado - Dijo algo molesta -. ¿No té cansas de ser tan correcto y caballeroso?

El chico tomo la sombrilla y la abrió.

-Es tuya ¿verdad?.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?.

-Por los dibujos de calaveras rosas que están en ella -. Respondió, esperando la reacción de la joven.

La joven alzó la cabeza, para mirarlo, ya que su estatura era mucho mas baja que la de él, dirigiéndole una mirada cohibida.

-Sí -. Dijo ella, tímidamente y bajando la cabeza.

-Tienes gustos, algo fuera de lo convencional.

-¿Cómo te llamas? - Dijo de repente ella, para cambiar el tema -. Yo soy la pequeña y linda Noriko.

-Eres modesta -dijo sarcásticamente él. -. Pero ya lo sabia, tu madre ya te había mencionado antes.

-Vamos, dime tu nombre -. Suplico.

El muchacho sonrió, mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo, la joven le resultaba muy linda y simpática, tal vez era la vitalidad que irradiaba. Una vitalidad que le recordaba a alguien.

-Hiroshi -. Dijo el joven.

-¿Solo Hiroshi? -. Pregunto intrigada.

-Hiroshi Adler -. Sentencio.

-¿Adler?, Me suena conocido -. Dijo poniendo su dedo índice en su barbilla y alzando la vista como buscando en los recuerdos de su mente.

-Mi apellido no tiene importancia.

Noriko se dio por vencida al no recordar el apellido y miro a Hiro a los ojos, poniéndose seria, con su mano libre voltio su mochila a un costado y saco una pequeña cajita de ella.

-¡Toma esto! -. Le extendió la cajita -. Es para ti. Mi madre me contó rápidamente lo de la figura, perdón por no quitarla, pero aunque no te la puedo dar, te doy esta aunque no sea muy grande.

-Gracias -. Tomo la cajita dirigiéndole una sincera sonrisa.

-De nada - Dijo ella -. Es un regalo.

-Le gustara mucho

-¡Genial! - Exclamó ella -. ¿Es para algún familiar?.

-Podría decirse.

-Entonces, te aseguro que si le gustara, te lo dice una gótica.

-¿Eres gótica? -. Pregunto entusiasmado Hiro.

-Claro, ¿no se nota? - Dijo con picardía, dando una vuelta completa y luciendo su ropa -. Pero más bien, una Gothic lolita.

-Y ¿Cómo es eso? -. Preguntó él.

-Es algo complicado, te lo explicare en otra ocasión -. Dijo ella alzando las cejas.

-Por cierto ¿por qué el cabello lila?

-¿Qué tiene? Me gusta, podría pintártelo a ti también, tal vez verde - Dijo Noriko, observándolo -. Pero tu cabello me gusta como esta, es largo y pelirrojo, pero como el rojo de las manzanas, odio los chicos zanahorias.

-Agradezco por ello, no me gustaría tener pecas -. Replico en broma.

-Parecerías guayaba -. Añadió riendo.

-La tienda de tu madre es muy linda, me gusta la decoración - Dijo, para luego hacer un gesto de extrañeza -. Pero el nombre de _"Der Abgrund__"_ es algo extraño para una tienda de su tipo.

-¿Tu también? ¡Ya es el colmo! - Dijo frunciendo el entrecejo -. Yo quería decorar el lugar, pero mi madre pegó el grito al cielo, cuando le dije mis planes. Dijo que estaba loca y que quería una tienda de artesanías, no una funeraria, que ni alcoholizada adornaría así, y lo único que pude hacer es ponerle el nombre.

-¿_Der Abgrund_? ¿Por qué? -. Preguntó él.

-La tienda, es muy llamativa y despide cierta atracción - respondió, para luego Guiñar el ojo -. ¿Acaso no te sentiste absorbido por el abismo?

-Jum -. Resoplo Hiro -. Tienes razón.

-Eres muy aguda, ¿cuántos años tienes?

-Dieciocho años - hizo una pausa, jugando con el paraguas y dándole vueltas -. Perdona ¿Te puedo llamar Hiro? Se oye más tierno.

Hiro soltó un suspiro y miro con ternura a Noriko, guardo la pequeña cajita en el bolsillo de su pantalón y puso su mano en la cabeza de la joven, acariciando su cabeza con simpatía.

-Claro, todos mis magos me dicen Hiro -. Dijo con calma, dejando de acariciar la cabeza de la muchacha.

-¡ Entonces, somos amigos! -. Exclamo con emoción dando una vuelta, riendo, quitando su paraguas y dejando que la lluvia la mojara.

-Sí, amigos. Pero usa la sombrilla que te vas a enfermar.

Noriko dejo de girar eufórica, volviendo a poner su sombrilla sobre su cabeza y su semblante volvió ponerse serio, sonrojada hasta el extremo se acerco a Hiro y le deposito un beso en la mejilla, alzándose en puntillas. Se alejo unos centímetros viendo como Hiro se tocaba ligeramente la mejilla sorprendido.

Noriko, al verlo bajo la lluvia, ligeramente mojado, resaltando su cabello pelirrojo hasta la mitad de la espalda y sus ojos grises, cerro los ojos para guardar la imagen lanzando un suspiro.

-Tschiis -. Dijo ella sonriendo, aun sonrojada y salió corriendo, mientras lo despedía con la mano.

-Hasta luego -. Dijo Hiro, para si, en un susurro, mientras veía como de alejaba Noriko entre la lluvia.

Le fue agradable conocer a Noriko, era increíblemente para su edad, muy inocente, tierna, aunque también juguetona y traviesa, estaba casi seguro que regresaría a esa tienda, se había ganado una nueva amiga, gracias a la fuerza del abismo.

Después de unos cuantos segundos de pensar en ella, despertó, y se dio cuenta que ya se había entretenido mucho, miro su reloj, eran las cinco y media de la tarde, bajo rápidamente la mano y camino a paso rápido por las calles, sin importarle que algunos curiosos se le quedaran viendo por la rareza de su sombrilla, ya que se veía que era un gran caballero a simple vista, y verlo con una sombrilla así era algo gracioso.

Aun así, Hiro camino sin darle importancia, ya llevaba cuatro calles, ya pronto llegaría a la limosina.

Respiro algo, aliviado, la limosina estaba ahí, por un momento penso que el rebelde de Baltasar se iría dejándolo en la lluvia. La primera parte estaba bien, ahora faltaría un "te lo dije" de ese hombre, junto con su característica sonrisa burlona en su cara de un color blanco descolorado y simple, y con sus ojos verdes intenso, mirándolo como a si fuera un bufón.

Abrió la puerta con prisa, al momento que cerraba el paraguas, se metió en un movimiento rápido al vehículo junto con la sombrilla y cerro la puerta.

Baltasar, se giro, poniendo su antebrazo en el respaldo de su asiento, y su cabello café oscuro, casi negro, rozo el respaldo ligeramente, miro a Hiro, de la forma con la cual lo había imaginado segundos antes, con la burla en toda la cara.

-Señor, ¿encontró lo que buscaba? - Pregunto Baltasar, con una amplia sonrisa, y mofa en sus palabras -. Por que no veo que traiga nada.

Hiro saco la cajita de su bolsillo, esperando que fuera algo bonito, ya que ni él lo había visto, esperando que el objeto le callará la boca a Baltasar.

Cual fue su sorpresa, al ver una figura de unos diez centímetros de un pegaso en vidrio, igual que la anterior figura del unicornio, parado sobre sus patas delanteras, girando con salvajismo su cuello hacia la izquierda, como luchando con el viento, y las alas extendidas, estaba parado sobre un gran cofre circular de madera roja, era una caja musical, que ocupaba perfectamente la palma de su mano. Le dio vueltas a la pequeña llave que estaba en unos de los lados de la cajita y sonó una melodía, que se le hacia conocida, pero no logro recordar en ese momento. Le dio mentalmente las gracias a Noriko.

-Bien, creo que ya podemos irnos -. Dijo Baltasar, regresando su atención al frente y el volante. Al parecer la cajita musical le resulto muy atractiva.

-Si, ya estoy impaciente por llegar -. Dijo Hiro, aliviado.

Pasaron, por calles y más calles, plazas, por el centro comercial, cruzaron el puente, semáforos, y pronto el alumbrado publico ya empezaba a despertar, resaltando la belleza de la ciudad de Innsbruck. Ya pronto oscurecería.

-Y, ¿Para quién es el presente? - Pregunto de repente Baltasar. Después en unos segundos, se formo otra de sus características sonrisas, que pudo ver Hiro, por que se reflejaba por el espejo retrovisor -. ¿Es para la señorita Yae?

-No -. Dijo secamente Hiro

-Perdón - Dijo en forma de hipócrita arrepentimiento, por que seguía con la misma sonrisa de antes -. Como le gusta la señorita Yae, yo pense, que tal vez...

-A mi no me gusta Yae, Balastar - le interrumpió él, molesto y frunciendo el entrecejo - y no tomes tatas confianzas conmigo, apenas llevas cuatro meses y medio trabajando para la familia Adler y me tratas como a tu mascota.

-¡Ah!, Ya sé - Exclamo ignorando el comentario de Hiro -. Es para el señorito -. Dijo en burla, ensanchando mas su sonrisa, y dándole énfasis a la ultima palabra.

-Solo sigue conduciendo Baltasar, quiero llegar vivo a la casa, sino te importa -. Dijo fríamente Hiro, mirándolo con rencor y cruzando los brazos.

-Nehmen sie es bitte nicht übel -. Dijo Baltasar finalmente, dejando por la paz la conversación.

En todo el camino tanto él, como Baltasar, no intercambiaron palabras, la verdad a Hiro no le caía mal Baltasar, pero llegaba a ser realmente irritable cuando se lo proponía.

Ya llevaban veinte minutos de camino, ya que había trafico por la lluvia. Pero a los treinta minutos, la cara de Hiro se iluminó.

El lugar estaba muy cuidado, tanto sus jardines como las aceras, se detuvieron en una puerta grande de rejas y Baltasar abrió el espejo derecho del vehículo y apretó un pequeño botón que se encontraba a un lado de esta.

-Buenas tardes, es la residencia Hoffmann, ¿Qué es lo que desea? -. Le contesto una voz femenina, en forma cortes por la bocina.

-El señor Adler viene a ver al señorito Hoffmann -. Dijo sin burla, Baltasar.

-Bienvenidos -. Contesto.

Sonaron las rejas al abrirse, y la limosina entro por el camino que conducía a la entrada principal, un paraje realmente pintoresco, con dos enormes fuentes a los costados e iluminadas por la luz que estaba al pie de estas, dándole al agua que brotaba de ella un aspecto maravilloso, arboles con formas interesantes, conjunto de flores, etcétera.

La mansión era de un estilo barroco, dándole un toque de algún panorama de un cuento de hadas, una mansión antigua y hermosa de verdad, una obra de la arquitectura de tiempos pasados

Pensando en esto, Hiro no sintió cuando Baltasar detuvo la limosina, girando lentamente antes de llegar a las escaleras de la entrada, donde el mayordomo de la puerta principal, se acerco para abrirle la puerta.

-Bienvenido señor -. Dijo el mayordomo, con una sonrisa transparente, despertando a Hiro de sus pensamientos.

-Me da gusto verte, Adolf -. Dijo él.

El señor solo le dirigió otra sonrisa, mientras él asentía con la cabeza, como respuesta. Sin mas Hiro, subió las escaleras y abrió la enorme puerta de la casa, entro pero todo estaba silencioso, no se veía pasar a ningún servidor, aparte de Adolf.

-¡Oh!, Hijo mío -. Exclamo una voz femenina y cansada a lo alto de una de las dos escaleras principales, que estaban en forma de curva, con más exactitud, la izquierda. -. ¡Me alegra verte Hiroshi! -. Exclamo una vez más, bajando lentamente las escaleras con ayuda de su bastón café.

-¡Tía Jolly! -. Exclamo sorprendido viéndola bajar -. Déjeme ayudarle.

Dio unos pasos, pero el sonido del bastón de la tía Jolly en las escaleras, lo detuvo en seco.

-¡No! Ahí quédate -. Le ordenó ella, redundando su descenso y alzando la palma de la mano y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro -. No quiero que me traten como a una vieja inútil.

La tía Jolly, siempre imponía respeto, a su edad de ochenta y cinco años, aun mostraba un carácter un tanto juvenil y ácido en palabras, nunca se quedaba callada cuando algo le molestaba o una persona no le caía bien, ya que era impecable para ver la verdad en los ojos de las personas, solo unos cuantos podían escapar de su aguda mirada, escondiendo la verdad de su interior, y hasta el momento Hiro solo conocía a una persona de ese tipo.

Pero Hiro la veía algo preocupada, mientras bajaba las escaleras, no solo el hecho de que casi no había personal en la casa, sino que la abuela no estaba leyendo como acostumbraba hacerlo.

Traía puesto un pantalón de vestir color café oscuro, zapatos bajos del mismo color, una blusa color durazno y un chal tejido color blanco, su postura era buena, solo ligeramente encorvada, pero no se notaba a simple vista. Sus pies le empezaban a fallar por lo que tenia que usar el bastón. Su cara estaba llena de arrugas a causa de su avanzada edad, de baja estatura, era algo llenita pero no obesa, su piel era cetrina, como la leche agria, igual por la edad.

Resaltaban sus pómulos, lo que le daban cierto aspecto de dulzura, sus cabellos estaban cubiertos de canas blancas, con una cuantas raíces de color café claro, era corto, y rebelde por que le daba el aspecto del algodón. Pero lo más asombroso eran sus ojos, que eran de un color violeta azulado, nunca había visto ojos igual en toda Austria, o en otra parte del mundo, y eso que viajaba mucho.

Tía Jolly acabo de bajar las escaleras y le pregunto rodeándolo y apretándolo ligeramente hacia ella, con su mano izquierda:

-¿Qué tal tu viaje a Estados Unidos? Hiroshi -. Pregunto cariñosamente, mientras se apartaba de él.

-Bien abuela -. Dijo forzando una sonrisa.

-A mi no me mientas, Hiroshi, en tu cara puedo ver que te aburriste, como una ostra - Replico -. Esos empresarios americanos, pueden llegar a ser muy egocéntricos y creídos, no se como rayos tu padre te llevo a conocer semejantes sapos.

-No todos son así, tía Jolly -. Dijo Hiro bajando las cejas y sonriendo con esfuerzo.

-No, eso ya lo sé - Hizo una pausa mirando a Hiro, con sus ojos violetas y continuo -. Yo solo hablo de los empresarios con los que se relaciona tu padre. Tu sabes que eres como de la familia, y si por mí fuera desangro a mis nietos para que tu también seas de nuestra sangre, pero esas patrañas genéticas, no me impedirán que seas tan nieto mío, como los demás.

-Hablando de ellos - Dijo Hiro dando una pequeña mirada a los lados de la casa -. ¿En donde están?

-¿Esos nietos desconsiderados? - Declara ella -. Ni yo misma lo sé. Ambos se la pasan saliendo diario, una ve tú a saber donde, y el otro, solo, caminando por Innsbruck a pie, no le gusta ir ya en automóvil, ni que nadie lo acompañe, y eso me empieza a preocupar. Se la pasan más tiempo conmigo tu hermano Yuji, y tu gemela malvada Hana.

-Y ¿por qué esta preocupada tía Jolly?-. pregunto intrigado Hiro

-¿Cómo que por que? - Dijo ella alzándose de hombros -. El más pequeño de mis nietos, saliendo sin compañía, paseándose solitario casi todo el día, con la pierna coja y un collarín en el cuello, ¿no son razones suficientes para preocuparme?

-¡¿Cómo que un collarín?! - Exclamo, sin llegar a gritar, enfocando sus ojos grises, en los hermosos violetas de la tía Jolly -. ¡¿Qué le paso?!.

-¡Tu loca hermana melliza! - Dijo ella exaltada - Lo reto aun duelo de esgrima, el se negó, Hana se enojo acusándolo de sexista, tomo la espada y se la clavo en el pecho, afortunadamente no le hizo ningún rasguño, pero la ligera presión de la espada logró que mi nieto perdiera el equilibrio y cayo escaleras abajo. ¡Veras que susto me di!. Sentí que mi corazón se me iba a salir por la boca, cuando lo vi inconsciente al pie de las escaleras. Después Hana empezó a gritar como una loca histérica, diciendo una y otra vez, ¡oh! ¡Dios mío lo mate! ¡ Lo mate! - Dijo tía Jolly alzando la mano izquierda y agitándola -. La verdad un desastre.

Hiro callo durante todo el relato de la tía Jolly, la verdad se había perdido de muchas cosas durante dos meses en Estados unidos, todo por que su padre lo llevo a conocer a los socios de la empresa, pero le resulto muy aburrido, toda su cordialidad era mera hipocresía. Se acomodo un poco el saco gris y le pregunto a la tía Jolly:

-Y ¿No esta preocupada por Yae?

-Yae ya es una señorita grande, tiene veinticuatro años, es libre de hacer lo que quiera, no voy a estar todo el día tras ella. Solo espero que no siga los pasos de su madre -. Le espetó la tía Jolly.

-No diga ese tipo de cosas - Dijo alarmado Hiro -. Yae no es como ella, es toda una dama.

-Tan bueno como siempre Hiroshi - Dijo la tía Jolly regalándole una sonrisa. Para luego suspirar -. Gracias a dios, por fin acabo de llover.

No había duda, que tía Jolly no se le escapaba nada, siempre a la expectativa de toda la familia Hoffmann y de algunos amigos de ella, como Hiro.

Parecía que ya no había nada que decirse, a pesar de los dos meses que estuvo afuera, por que ambos guardaron silencio por unos minutos, y la tía Jolly, poso su mirada en una de las grandes ventanas de la mansión, que aun tenían residuos de gotas de lluvia. Observaba preocupada, el cielo nublado.

-Pronto llegara no se preocupe - Dijo súbitamente Hiro -. Ya esta oscureciendo.

-¿Quién? -. Preguntó ella desconcertada, saliendo bruscamente de su meditación, y mirando con atención a Hiro.

-Shuichi -. Respondió él.

-Si, es verdad, pronto oscurecerá - Dijo la abuela con tristeza, y sonriendo con derrotada aceptación -. Ami dulce nieto no le gusta la oscuridad.

El silencio volvió a reinar, pero se vio interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose. En el umbral apareció un joven, con la cabeza baja, con cuadernos de piel negros a un costado, sostenidos por su mano derecha, entrando con dificultad.

Cerro la puerta y alzo la cabeza, dejando ver su perfecto rostro color miel, mirándolos a ambos con sus maravilloso ojos, formo lentamente una dulce sonrisa y cerro los ojos, ladeando ligeramente su cabeza a la derecha, en un gesto de suma ternura.

-Ya, llegue abuela...

**-------------**

_**... por lo tanto, tal vez el amor, los humanos, ni ellos mismos lo entiendan - Dijo Niko algo pensativo, volteando a ver a Elisa, y regalándole una sonrisa discreta, con sus labios de madera de pino -. No, al amor nadie lo entiende, por que no debe ser entendido, el que trate de comprenderlo es un tonto.**_

_**¿Por qué? -. Pregunto curiosa Elisa.**_

_**Por que el amor no quiere ser comprendido, por que no hay nada que comprender -. Le respondió súbitamente el cuervo.**_

_**Elisa, miró al cuervo a los ojos, seguía sin comprender nada, la verdad ella nunca comprendía nada.**_

_**Por que los incompletos, necesitan encontrar lo que les falta para entender y abrir los ojos, para ver todo lo que no podían ver, para comprender todo lo que no entendían, y para buscar todo lo que se negaban a buscar.**_

_**El cuervo, como adivinando la incomodidad de Elisa, por no comprender, le dijo:**_

_**- ¿sientes el vacío?, Verdad? - Le pregunto el cuervo -. No te preocupes, todos aquí lo sentimos, pero aun así como estamos, defectuosos y faltos, sabemos que hay cosas que no tienen explicación alguna, y que eso mismo, las hace más bellas...**_

-

-

°---°---°

**NOTAS FINALES:**

Esta es la primera partitura, espero que haya sido de su agrado, y gracias por los reviews, en especial a Arce, y a mi hermana, que me apoyan mucho. En cuanto al titulo **"el paseante solitario"** no lo puse por Hiro.

**OJO**. Siguen apareciendo fragmentos del cuento, así que préstenle atención. Y a continuación les dejare el vocabulario de palabras alemanas que utilice en este capitulo.

**VOCABULARIO.**

**Der Abgrund. **El abismo.

**Tschiis.** Adios.

**Nehmen sie es bitte nicht übel.** No se enoje por favor.


End file.
